


supermega imagines

by Anonymous



Category: SuperMega Show, supermega
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Imagines, M/M, SuperMega - Freeform, i hate supermega, i started this on wattpad, im shit at writing, some of these are jokes, supermega imagines, this started out ironic but now i find it fun, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: these started out as a joke but then i got hate so i lightened them up a bit and started writing less ironic parts so uh enjoy
Relationships: Matt Watson/Reader, Ryan Magee/Matt Watson, Ryan Magee/Reader, carson tucker/reader, harrison tucker/reader, jackson tucker/reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	1. harrisons cameo

you wake up to discover harrison made a cameo account

you take your phone out and order one from him.

you ask "hey king, can u deepthroat a banana for me? #gay?"

unfortunately he does not do as you asked

rip :( maybe next time 


	2. harrison gives you a night to remember

imagine;  
your harrisons significant other  
"hey y/n since i'm a cis man, my life revolves around $ex 🤑"  
"omg harry 😳 you do have a thick tongue doe which means ur probably good at givin head if u know what i mean"  
*harrison turns on his pu$$y eating playlist because for some reason he has a playlist related to giving head*  
"wait y/n i have a surprise for you and it's not my thick tongue or thighs"  
"damb harry, what is it?"  
harrison pulls out his.....  
sick dancing skills and starts fortnite dancing, what a king!

you dance together to his playlist  
life is good


	3. matt is typing...

you're sitting in your room when you get a notification. omg matt tweeted!

"hey gamerz add me on snapchat, my username is mattsathiccking6969 pls add me i need friends :("

you say to yourself "omg im gonna add matt on snapchat"  
you add matt on chapchat and matt adds you back

matt is typing....

"hey! youre the only person who has added me :( whats your name?"

omg... the only person? 

"im y/n! also im sorry no one else replied:(" you feel bad that no one else responded but hey, at least he has you now. unfortunately but youre still someone!

"nice to meet you, y/n! how are you doing tonight?"

you replied back and forth for a while and had a nice conversation. you find it kinda odd that your favourite youtuber is talking to you and now youre friends? it feels very surreal.

\--

its been a few months since you first started talking. snapchatting turned to calling and calling turned to video calling. you grew closer. you grew to like him. in a romantic sense? maybe. who knows?

matt is typing...

its been a few minutes.

you get a notification that he finally sent something.

you check your snapchat and you have a new message from him.

"hey, y/n, uh i hope this isnt weird and doesnt ruin anything but id like to say that i sorta really like you? like i have a crush on you, i guess. anyways did i ever show you the youtube channel i had as a kid because those videos are both iconic but also horrible."

you dont know how to react. the guy youve gushed over for years at this point. the guy who is now your best friend. he has a crush on you? 

your heart is racing. do i tell him i like him back? what happens then? do we start dating? do we leave it at that and have some awkward tension between us that we both refuse to acknowledge?

"i dont really know what to say," fuck i didnt mean to send that so early, "i like you, too, matt. like a lot and i have for a while and damn once we genuinely became friends i only fell for you more. but uhhh anyways, i think you have shown me that channel. show me your favourite videos the next time we hang out bc id love to see them"

"ill be sure to do that, dont worry, and what now? do we date or smth???"

"take me to dinner first, watson"

"dont tell me what to do"

"bitch"

">:("

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is different idk i spent too long on it


End file.
